Through the Rabbit Hole
''Through the Rabbit Hole ''is a 2014 RPG developed by Unversed Entertainment. The game revolves around four magical children who are all taken from Earth and dropped into the world of Wilderment, and must conquer an ancient evil lurking there. The gameplay is a turn-based RPG and 2D Platformer hybrid with rhythym elements. Gameplay In the field the game is a 2D platformer not unlike the Mario series. Players must jump around, solve puzzles, and use their special abilities. However, towns and dungeons have been added which spice up the experience. However, when players collide with foes the game becomes a turn-based RPG. However, each move can only be executed if a rhythm based minigame is successfully completed first. Each move has it's own minigame and each are unique but all center around keeping a beat. Special moves can still be used in battle, but players must use WP(WonderPoints) to use them. The game also has a form of customization in equipment and weapons. Equipment raises either Attack, WP, HP, Weirdness(determines how often Wonderful Hits happen, the game's version of Critical Hits) or defense, and Weapons can be used to alter the effects of an attack. Story Wilderment Entrance The game begins with a young girl named Celia Carroll drinking tea when a large hole in the ground begins to suck her up. It then pans to a young girl wearing a crown and a shirt with hearts across it being sucked up, then a boy with curly hair and glasses, and lastly a boy with a large hat. The game then goes to Celia waking up in an odd land known as Wilderment. Celia soon meets a Caterpillar who acts very odd and tells her that she is in the most unique realm there ever was, Wilderment. He also speaks of a castle where Celia should go. Celia is confused, but she has no choice but to trust the odd creature, and she heads for this castle. After defeating various beasts in the grassy area, she reaches the large castle. It's very quiet until she hears a loud roar. She soon finds a a spirit dragon trying to contact her. He claims to be the creator of Wilderment, known as the Jabber. He says that she is one of four heroes destined to save Wilderment from an evil being trying to destroy it by stealing it's power sources, star-like gems called Whathings. He then fades away after leaving a map of Wilderment. However, before she can leave a giant spider beast named the Enforcer attacks. She defeats it and it explodes, destroying the castle and knocking her to the city of Werewhy. She is awfully confused but sees that she must find the Whathings, and sets out to the Galloping Gardens, where the first lies. Galloping Gardens Celia heads to Galloping Gardens, where she finds a group of sick plants that attack her. She beats them, but tends to them when she sees that it is no fault of their own. Gardenoir, a talking rose reveals that the plants are being poisoned from their connected roots, and the outbreak started from the largest plant beast their is, a once kind Venus Fly Trap now known as Viroot. He reveals that she is in a Greenhouse past a small town where bugs live, known as Insectitown and a Windmill. Celia heads past Insectitown and arrives at the Greenhouse, but finds that it is locked up. The Caterpillar mysteriously appears again and tells her that the Windmill houses the key, but disappears before Celia can ask more questions. She heads to the giant Windmill and faces tougher beasts as well as puzzles. She reaches the end of the Windmill and meets a giant cricket monster named Ircket, who ate the key. The battle against Ircket is tough, but the key is recovered and she heads for the Greenhouse. She battles and defeats Viroot, and the virus is drained from him. He is now able to speak, and although near dead, thanks Celia for returning happiness to the other plants, and gives her the Whathing, before dying and restoring life to all the plants in the Galloping Gardens. Card Maze Celia returns to Werewhy and goes to the Card Maze, an ancient and odd place where fallen Card Soldiers rest. Before she can head out though, a squad of Card Soldiers attack her and reveal that they are trying to find the Whathings as well, but flee before they can tell her more. She picks up the pace and heads out, seeking to reach the Whathing before they do. Celia enters and finds that the Card Maze is awfully confusing, and wanders around for a while until she reaches someone claiming to be the queen of the land, but is really a young girl. Celia demands that the queen let her pass, but she refuses, unless she brings the queen something delcious to eat. She heads back and finds the Card Crew again. After defeating them, they drop a cake, which she brings to the queen. The queen tries it, but realizes that it does not make her feel better at all and reveals herself to be a young girl named Penelope Hart. She apologizes for being bossy, and attempts to head back, but Celia warns her of the Card foes. Penelope begs Celia to let her join Celia, and Celia happily agrees. Celia tells her of her quest and realizes that she may have stumbled upon the second hero. Using Penelope's power to float over pits, they go on. They reach the end of the Card Maze and find the Card Squad once more, who have already snatched the Whathing. Using it, they stack together to create a giant foe, named Cardmak. The team battle Cardmak and defeat him using their powers, sending the Cards flying away, and the two collect the Whathing. Characters Four Heroes *Celia Carrol: A young impatient and headstrong girl, Celia is the first of the heroes. Her power is to see things hidden by evil. She is very curious and sometimes gets herself and others into bad situations, but always means well. *Penelope Hart: A young prim and proper girl, Penelope is a bit bossy and emotional but cares for her friends and refuses to give up. Her ability is to use an umbrella to float over pits. Villains *TBA Other Characters *Caterpillar: An odd Caterpillar always found with his pipe. He gives cryptic hints but never stays long. His true motive is unknown, but his hints are helpful. *Jabber: The god of Wilderment. An odd white dragon, Jabber is kind and wise, and always joking around. Items/Equipment TBA Enemies/Bosses Enemies Introduced in Wilderment Entrance *Naslilbug *Rockanahardplayz Introduced in Galloping Gardens *Plantoison Introduced in Windmill *D-Fence Bosses *Enforcer *Ircket *Viroot *Cardmak Side Quests In Werewhy there is a store owned by a magical paintbrush named Artsy, and for a price he can draw Portraits of any enemy or boss. This collection is hard to collect as he must find paint for Artsy to draw with, but if all are collected the player unlocks a high-level Weapon of their choice. Whathings When collected, each Whathing can be used in battle for the use of Whathing Points, which are earned by completing the rhythmic minigames successfully. Trivia TBA Category:Games